Sakura: Aluna nota 10!
by Indigo-Owl
Summary: RIPAGEM! Sakura, Ino e o clone do mal de Hinata estão em uma escola onde o português não é prioridade. Insultos na ponta da língua e um super-dildo também foram avistados! Japoneses que sabem espanhol, e muitos, muitos órfãos também! Há informações de Lee dar uma manicure à Ino. Chego no local e afirmo: Não há vida inteligente no mundo trash.


_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_**: Essa ripagem contém palavrões, insultos, erros de português de derreter o cérebro e teor sexual por parte da(s) ripadora(s). Leia por sua própria conta e risco.**

**Título original:** Konoha School

**Autor(a):** Wick-chan

**Sumário original:** Um colégio com algumas meninas que se odeiam, garotos populares , professores malucos ,diretora pinguça , e princesa do corredor O.o...sou ruim em sumario leia a fic que esta melhor .."

**Ripado por:** Owl

**Link da fic:** / s / 7150448 / 1 / Konoha-School

Comentários iniciais: **(Owl: Começou mal. Dois pontos ao invés de três, esqueceu o espaço... Que beleza. Ah, e tem emoticons! Bom, muito bom. E, meu, sério? LETRA. MAIÚSCULA. -Tá vendo aqui? Tá bunitinhu.)**

* * *

Olá **(Owl: Vírgula.)**me chamo Sakura Haruno **(Owl: E é assim que se começa um capítulo, né?)**, tenho 16 anos , **(Owl: Quantos espaços você botou aqui?)**tenho raros cabelos róseos **(Owl: Tipo, nm reclamo muito que o cabelo da Sakura é rosa, e nunca liguei pra ele ser natural em fics também, mas... Alguma explicação plausível para tal, não tão querida?)**e olhos verdes como esmeralda **(Owl: "...s". O adjetivo é no plural.)**, estudo em um colégio interno , tenho 2 melhores amiga Ino Yamanaka e Hinata Hyuga **(Owl: Gentch, que chique! Hinata tem um clone!) **nos**(Owl: Sem acento.)** 3 estudamos no 2 ano do ensino médio e dormimos no mesmo quarto , para ser sincera nos três não somos populares fazemos parte do coral e somos totalmente apaixonadas pelo 3 melhores jogadores de futebol do colégio . **(Owl: TEM UM PONTO AQUI. EU ACHEI, EU ACHEI!)**Vocês devem estar pensando que eles não nen bola**(Owl: Mas hein?)** para a gente e vocês estão err...certas(os) , e eu sei isso e totalmente trágico … **(Owl: Primeiro você "esquece" - e eu digo esqueço porque eu sou muito, muito legal – o espaço antes de "certas(os)" - além de não botar a PORRA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA – e agora você bota o espaço **_**desnecessário**_** entre "trágico" e "...". Deuses, pra onde vai o mundo?)**

Bom **(Owl: Vírgula.)**a Ino gosta do Gaara **(Owl: Vírgula.)**um ruivinho metido mais **(Owl: AVADA KEDAVRA! *mata "i"*)**bem bonitinho , **(Owl: Ponto.)**Hinata gosta do Naruto um loirinho atacado e eu bem gosto do Sasuke ele e super**(Owl: Quem é esse tal de "super?". Sakura, sakura. Dois de uma vez não pode. É feio.)** incrível mais **(Owl: *pega "i" e manda pro orfanato das "RIP for you"*)**nunca olho **(Owl: *adota "r" e o bota em seu devido lugar*)**pra mim so **(Owl: É "só". **_**Só**_** pra avisar.****)**no dia que ele quase me mato **(Owl: "... u".)**com uma bolada na cabeça, **(Owl: *enrola a vírgula e transforma num ponto*)**fiquei com a cabeça doendo por 2 dias . Ao contrario de mim Hinata deu sorte , **(Owl: *pega essa vírgula e bota depois de "mim"* *pega dois pontos do orfanato e bota aqui*)**pelo menos o Naruto da **(Owl: "Dá". Que nem o que a autora faz com a própria bunda.)**bola pra ela e não recebe uma bolada na cabeça . **(Owl: Qual o objetivo desse espaço antes do ponto?)**

A mudando geral de assunto adivinhem oque eu estou fazendo agora **(Owl: Hum... Nada útil pra sociedade? É isso, né? Eu acertei. Eu sou demais!)**...estou tentando fazer Tsunade-sama deixar o coral continuar no colégio , porque como ela disse nos **(Owl: Tire o acento do toba, sim?)**não ganhamos o campeonato de coral ano passado** (Owl: Ponto.)** perdemos para o Shcool Positive , e como ela mesmo diz. **(Owl: Dois pontos.)**

''- O coral não esta **(Owl: "Está".)**tento progresso Sakura , de 2 anos para cá não temos ganhado nenhum-''

''- Mas Tsunade , por favor , e so **(Owl: Só eu imaginei sotaque caipira?)**colocar um professor mais qualifica...-''

''- Espere ... você esta dizendo que o Jiraya não e qualificado ¿!-'' **(Owl: É espanhol agora! E continua errado!) (Owl 2: Jiraya? Dando ordens à um **_**coral de adolescentes**_**? Me parece correto.)**

''- Não ele não e **(Owl: Ele não o que? Oh, o suspense ainda me mata)**, ele não faz nada alem **(Owl: "... de passar a mão na minha bunda e me dar tesão.".)(Owl 2: "além")**de ficar escrevendo os livros dele em todas as aulas –''

''- Esta **(Owl: "Está".)**bem Sakura, você tem apenas 5 meses antes do próximo torneio **(Owl: Ponto.)**se o coral não vencer eu acabo com ele ,**(Owl: *transforma vírgula em ponto*)** amanhã vou arrumar um professor mais ''qualificado'' para o coral, agora, fora da qui...-'' **(Owl: Sem comentários além de: "Da qui".)**

''- Obrigada Tsunade-'' Sai **(Owl: Quem saiu correndo? Eu tô paradinha aqui na minha cadeira te ripando, meu amor.)**correndo de la **(Owl: "lá".)**igual diabo corre da cruz

Já estava a **(Owl: AI. MEU. TOBA. Tem crase nessa porra que eu sei!)**noite **(Owl: Ponto e letra maiúscula.)**cada aluno indo para seus quartos e eu fazendo o mesmo **(Owl: Ponto.)(Owl 2: Teu patrono é um asno.)**não queria ser pega por ninguém zanzando a **(Owl: Crase.)(Owl 2: Ou um dementador, isso tá assustador de tão ruim. E eu já vi piores, pra minha desgraça!)**noite nos corredores ,**(Owl: PONTO. TEM UM PONTO NESTE LUGAR ONDE VOCÊ BOTOU A MERDA DA VÍRGULA. E DEPOIS TEM LETRA MAIÚSCULA! Sério que ninguém ainda ripou essa desmiliguida? )** mas alguém já percebeu que quando mais apressada a pessoa esta **(Owl: Bom, **_**esta**_** pessoa **_**está**_** ficando nervosa por causa dos erros de português...)**mais coisas aparecem para estragar **(Owl: "... a fic. Aí ela vira um trash tipo esse que você está lendo.". É irônico se eu pensar que você levou pouco tempo pra escrever esta... coisa...)**e foi isso que aconteceu , no primeiro corredor que viro dou de cara com Karin e sua gangue com mais ou menos mais 6 garotas fora a Karin e adivinhem o nome '' As 7 gatinhas '' **(Owl: Ponto. Letra maiúscula.)**tava mais paras **(Owl: O pokémon?)**''As 7 Aberrações'' **(Owl: Uau, até eu me senti ofendida agora...)**

''- Olha oque **(Owl: Separa esta palavra, se não dá briga!)**encontramos no corredor **(Owl: Dois pontos.)**a ruivinha desbotada-'' **(Owl: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?)**

Eu já te disse que ela e super **(Owl: Super, velho amigo! Eu não te vejo desde o começo dessa desgraça!)**metida so **(Owl: Ô sô, mãinha.)**porque e líder **(Owl: E temos um novo amiguinho! Líder!)**de torcida e alem **(Owl: Além sem acento é o Allen Walker!)**de tudo ela persegui **(Owl: Ela persegue. Eu perseguirei você até o inferno)**o meu futuro amigo-namorado-noivo-marido **(Owl: Fangirl much?)**, e alem **(Owl: De novo?)**de tudo **(Owl: Pelo visto ela é mesmo tudo-tudo.)**fica andando de um lado para o outro com um pirulito na boca **(Owl: Ponto e letra maiúscula.)**eu acho que ela dorme com isso na boca **(Owl: Sem ponto. E, cara, ela adora dar uma chupada! -If you know what I mean)**

''- Olha oque **(Owl: Junto? Cassete...)**eu vejo um calango **(Owl: Deeve ter achado a palavra bonita e botou aqui.)**percevejo , **(Owl: Haja imcompetência! AQUI FICA UM PONTO, CRIATURA DOS INFERNOS!)**Karin ,se não se importa, **(Owl: GLÓRIAÀDEUSCRÊEMDEUSPAI ELA USO A PONTUAÇÃO CORRETAMENTE!) (Owl 2: Ou quase isso... O espaço ainda tá no lugar errado. Mas, ei. É um enorme avanço comparado à fic inteira!)**eu tenho que ir para o meu quarto sabe como e qui e **(Owl: AAAHHH LEKE LEKE LEKE -não gosto de funk, mas com esse "e qui e" não deu.)**né –''disse empurrando ela para passar

''- E porque eu deveria deixar você ir ¿!-'' **(Owl: Jo no hablo español, pero tu no hablas también.)**

''- Maispoxavida **(Owl: Quantos exatamente?)**você não manda em mim-'' Ela torce o nariz e tira o pirulito da boca , **(Owl: Ela deve estar usando o ponto como supusitório, porque essa fic tá toda cagada.)**nesse momento eu pensei que ia apanhar**(Owl: Vírgula.)** mais **(Owl: URGH! E o pior é que contextualmente ela podia o usar o "mais", só que com o resto da frase não dá! E isso dói em mim. E em quem sabe português correto...)**tive que usar uma isca que eu não queria o futuro amigo-namorado-noivo-marido **(Owl: Não. Pera. O quê?)**''- Er...Karin , eu vi o Sasuke la **(Owl: Tá cantando agora?)**embaixo ele estava com uma garota chamada Kohana , si **(Owl: "la", "si". Alguém se habilita à dar o resto das notas?)**eu fosse você eu ia la **(Owl: "... si dó.". Que nem o dó que eu sinto agora do português assassinado.)**ver oque esta **(Owl: Está.)**acontecendo .

Eu nunca vi a Karin corre **(Owl: RUN, FORREST, RUN!)(Owl 2: Tenho pena do professor de português dela...)**tanto na minha vida **(Owl: Tá usando a vírgula de dildo, é?)**ela ate **(Owl: Eu estou genuinamente sentido **_**dor de **_**cabeça e a culpa é tua.)**tropeçou na hora de descer as escadas **(Owl: Vírgula, sua fofa, onde estás?.)(Owl 2: Não dá pra culpar ela, claro. Eu também fugia...)**acho que ela vai ficar sem pular por um bom tempo , mas pelo menos ela saiu do corredor. Eu cheguei no quarto Ino e Hinata **(Owl: Quarto Ino e Hinata? Um belo quarto, realmente!)**estavam sentadas na cama com um olhar de se-voce-chegar-atrasada-denovo-eu-te-mato-e-que-barulho-foi-esse-la-fora... **(Owl: Alguém aqui sabe fazer esse olhar?)(Owl 2: "Você". Não use circunflexos como bumerangues. "De novo". É separado, tipo a inteligência do seu cérebro. "lá". Você junto o acento com a vírgula pra fazer um super-dildo, né?)**

Ino-'' Testuda onde você acha que esta **(Owl: "... festa vai sem o seu estoque de vibradores de coelhinho?")**na casa da mãe Joana , e que barulho foi esse la **(Owl: "lá". Que é onde eu queria estar. Lá longe.)**fora ¿!**(Owl: Oh não. Não, não, não... Script não. AQUI NÃO! *tenta fugir*)**

Sakura-''A **(Owl: "H"! CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER! (8))**foi a Karin , tadinha correu demais e quando chegou na hora de descer as escadas ela tropeçou ...tragico trágico **(Owl: Espero que o primeiro tenha sido o erro de acentuação, não o segundo... E tem ponto no final da frase. Fica a dica.)**

Hinata-'' Oh Meu Deus , ela deve ter sujado as escadas **(Owl: "... de sêmen! Meu Deus, Sakura! Você deveria ter avisado pra gente que estaria fazendo um tour com uma modelo da Tailândia!")**

Ino-'' O.O Hinatinha ta maligna hoje ein...e **(Owl: É só clone dela, gente. Calma.)****(Owl 2: "Hein" tem "h". "Tá" é com acento agudo. Há um espaço depois de reticências/três pontos - já que eu não sei qual você entende – e A PORRA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA QUE VOCÊ TÁ USANDO COMO BONECO ERÓTICO, CASSETE!) **você testuda **(Owl: Vírgula. Aquela lá. Do super-dildo.)**apaga essa luz e vai dormi **(Owl: Scripts **_**e**_** emoticons? Só pode ser Karma.)(Owl 2: DormiRRRRRRRRRR. Tem um r nos verbos! SABE GERÚNDIO? ENTÃO. É ESSA PORRA AÍ.)**

Hinata-'' E..E temos que acorda cedo **(Owl: Ponto. Tipo esse que eu acabdei de usar. E letra maiúscula. E tem o gerúndio aí de novo.)**amanhã tem teste de matemática **(Owl: Ponto.)**

Ino-'' SERIO ... EU NÃO SABIA **(Owl: Pare de sentar no caps, bote o dedinho no shift e aí no número 1 e, OH, você tem quantas exclamações quiser. É de graça. E, ah, claro. É "sério", mas como o super-dildo precisa de componentes eu perdoo. E, mais uma coisinha: depois de "sério", nesse caso, tem uma interrogação. Mas você deve gostar de pescar e o anzol devia estar em falta, né?) (Owl 2: Tantos erros gramaticais em uma frase com menos de cinco palavras. Olha que cú.)**

Todas O.O' **(Owl: Eu: pega ovos de mosquito e coloca na cabeça oca da autora* Pronto. Agora tem algo além de eco.**

Sakura-''Pede ajuda para o Gaara ele e ótimo **(Owl: Olha só! Temos o "Super, Ótimo e Líder"! Falta só o Recruta e temos os Pinguins de Madagascar!) **em matemática **(Owl: Ponto.)**

Ino-'' Em química também *-* ...mas será que ele mi ensina **(Owl: ME! "ME ENSINA"! É difícil? Tá aí no teclado! O WORD CORRIGE. VOCÊ USA O QUE? BLOCO DE NOTAS?)**já são 8 horas da noite **(Owl: Ponto. É a mesma forma redonda do buraco de bala que eu quero colocar na TUA. TESTA.)**

Hinata-'' Não custa tentar **(Owl: Eu sei, mas eu sou menor de idade. Eu não tô a fim de ir pra um reformatório...)**

Ino sai correndo como uma condenada , **(Owl: Ponto. Caps.)**a sortuda não foi pega andando pelos corredores **(Owl: Vírgula. O super-dildo não tá grande o bastante, não? Ê vagina grande.)**mas teve o azar de bater na porta errada , ela bateu na porta 133 do corredor masculino e adivinhem quem abriu a porta Lee **(Owl: 38 palavras e NEM. UM. MÍSERO. PONTO. FINAL.)**

''-Oyooo **(Owl: Do teu cú.)** Ino , oque faz aqui essas horas ¿-'' (**Owl: E voltamos ao espanhol.)**

''-Er...e...eu **(Owl: Letra maiúscula. Espaço. APERTAR O SHIFT OU O CAPS É TÃO DIFÍCIL, ACÉFALA?)**vim pergunta **(Owl: Eu vim pergunta. É um jeito mordenoso que a crianças escrevem perguntas?)**se alguém de vocês **(Owl: Alguém. Alguém de vocês. Eu vou deixar passar porque isso é um fala, e brasileiro fala tudo errado mesmo. Além do que você, você, que é semi-alfabetizada que não sabe gramática, deve falar assim mesmo) **são bons em matemática ¿!-''Ela estava torcendo para alguém dizer que não mas o destino foi injusto com ela **(Owl: Ponto.)**

''- Oh mais **(Owl: "Mas". A palavrinha que vem na minha cabeça junto com uma explicação do porque eu não vou destruir sua inocência e ignorância.)**você esta **(Owl: "Está".)**falando com a pessoa certa , vamos entre Shikamaru e Shino **(Owl: "... tem aquele dildo nojento que eles dividem. Eles já...") **estão dormindo **(Owl: "... junto com aquilo! E eu? Eu também queria o meu parceiro de dildo! Mas não, não. Eu tenho que trabalhar sozinho! Mas...") **eu posso te ajudar por alguns minutos **(Owl: "... com essas unhas. Menina, elas estão um desastre!)(Owl 2: É nisso que dá português errado: A chance pra eu mudar o sentido da frase. VIU? VIU?)**–''

''- Tenho outra opção **(Owl: "... Eu posso ser sua parceira de dildo!"**¿-''

''- Não **(Owl: "..., eu prefiro quando o Kiba... Caham... Isso é história pra outra noite.") **...-''

''- OK-'' Quando Ino olha para os lados tem um surpresa **(Owl: Ponto final.)**

**Continua...**(Owl: Eu adoraria que não fosse verdade...)

* * *

(Owl: E AÊ GALERA? O que acharam? Primeira ripagem da vida. Fui muito dura? Não? Devia ser mais? É, pois é, hora da propaganda das reviews. Pô, eu não quero trabalhar de graça, né? Dá uma esmola. No que eu preciso melhorar? No que eu já sou demais da conta? - tudo, dã - Estou sendo repetitiva? Enfim. Tudo o que quiserem me dizer, até "Você fede à cocô de rato" eu aceito! Se eu errei português, por favor, me avisem. O meu word deu defeito e eu to usando o Open Office, que não corrige.)

**Owl foi voando com sua cestinha mágica carregando todas as letras, pontos, vírgulas, acentos e outros erros de gramática que apareceram na fic até o orfanato das RIP for you. Beijo e queijo.**


End file.
